Awards Night
by Royal Detective
Summary: Tonight is the Awards Ball and there will be surprises for our favorite Sorcerer but after receiving what he thought he would never get he makes a surprise for Sofia too. Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:** Yes, this is my 40th story! We must celebrate with a big ONE-SHOT of Cedric and Sofia. Do you not agree? This takes place after "Inner Strength"_

_**Disclaimer:** I will not ever own Sofia the First!_

_ **Sofia the First:**_

_** Awards Night**_

Magic flew past Cedric as he duct behind his potion cabinet. "Why in the world did you target me?" the sorcerer asked as he came out of hiding. Wormwood looked at the giggling princess who was on the floor. His master was teaching his apprentice the "Color Changing Spell" The raven had to roll his eyes at the two who seem to be picking at each other.

Finally gaining her control Sofia got up off the floor. "Because, I thought I you were an easy target." Cedric shook his head, apparently those fairies who were teaching her seem to be rubbing off her. If he hadn't known better the man would have guessed Sofia had heard of the color argument the fairies always had.

Dusting off his robe Cedric walked back to his desk, he was about to put his spell book up when a smirk came to his face. He turned around finding the girl cleaning the table, he pointed his wand at her and turned Sofia's dress yellow.

Hearing snickering Sofia stopped what she was doing and was surprised "Mr. Cedric!" She yelled having her own smirk come on her face. "You aren't the only one with a wand." she said aiming her training wand at her laughing master and put a pink bow in his hair.

Before Wormwood could blink a magic fight began to break out between sorcerer and apprentice. The fight took place all over the workshop making Sofia chase Cedric up the stairs still hearing the cute giggles that came out of the girl's mouth! Poor Wormwood had to keep dodging magic, it was giving the bird a workout!

After letting the two have their fun for a few hours Wormwood was about to make his presence known but heard a knock. With no one opening the door Bailywick came in having to dodge magic a few times before yelling Sofia's name. "Princess Sofia, it is time for you to get ready for tonight's Awards Ball." the royal steward said as he looked up the stairs.

Both Cedric and Sofia looked down. "Oh hey Bailywick, I'll be in my room in a few minutes." Sofia answered as she started to come out of hiding. The steward nodded and then left the workshop.

As Cedric turned his workshop back its original gray color he heard his apprentice laughing at the fight that had gone on too long. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight Mr. Cedric, I have to get fit into my new dress." Sofia said then made sure to give Cedric a hug before leaving,

…...

Sofia put her tiara on her head and looked into the mirror. "What do you guys think?" she asked as she turned to her animal friends. "You look great." Mia said as she flew to to her. "Thanks, I am so excited cause tonight is my first Awards Ball, everyone I know is going to be there. Kids from school, everyone who was at the Royal Jubilee ..."

The animals became surprised at the long guest list. "Lets just hope nobody is planning to ruin it." Clover said becoming annoyed that every time a big ball was planned someone seemed to ruin it. Sofia picked the bunny up and hugged him saying "I hope so to."

…...

When Princess Sofia arrived in the Ball Room she found Cedric in his white robe looking down at the dance floor, seeing a a serious expression on his face. "Hey Mr. Cedric, you look great but what are you doing?" The sorcerer turned around to see Sofia in a blue dress. He smiled at the girl then went back frowning. "Thank you Sofia, I am trying to find a good spot where I can watch the Awards Ball and at the same time make sure Graylock doesn't find me."

The princess shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling."Mr Cedric, you don't have to worry about anything, you'll be up here while Graylock is in the crowd on the dance floor besides I think you should at least stay near where the action happens." she said seeing a suspicious look come to her friend's face.

Turning to face her Cedric crossed his arms and smirked ."What is that suppose to mean, what are you up to?" Sofia pretended to pout. How dare he think such a thing! "What do you mean?" she asked smiling. Of course Cedric didn't answer, although this did make him think a little as he came up with all sorts of things his apprentice could do to him,

Letting her win her game the sorcerer uncrossed his arms bent down to her level and said "Alright, I'll let you win this battle but know that I will find out what you are doing!" With that he stormed off making Sofia to giggle.

…...

Cedric watched out a window as the guests were starting to arrive having his thoughts on his previous conversation with Sofia. What was she planning? Whatever it was the sorcerer knew he was included somehow. He guess he had to be glad that her plan wasn't a prank. He knew her too well to know she wouldn't do that. Sofia was indeed too mature for that.

Before he could continue on his detective work Cedric saw Graylock exit a couch with King Magnus as well with a new steward that had took Slickwell's place. He was surprised a new steward could be found that fast. He then saw the couch leave having another to stop in it's place but when took a look at who was riding it he was so surprised he almost choked on his drink.

…...

That night in the Ball Room people began to crowd the dance floor. Everyone who had gotten an invitation was present for this big event.

As Princess Sofia looked down at the crowd sitting on her throne she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning to the side that was tapped she found Cedric crouched down at her level smirking. "I can't believe you did that, I am indeed letting your devious side get past me too much." Before she could answer the Sorcerer went back to his place next to Bailywick. She wondered what he found.

…...

Horns began to sound getting everyone that was on the dance floor to look up. King Roland stood at the top of the balcony where the royal family sat and began to make his speech. "Friends, family it is that year again where people who had done noble deeds to be honored and they shall go down in history and be remembered. Tell their stories of their deeds and their life and with that lets begin."

As King Roland handed each award each one of the honored people was rewarded highly. Of course, Cedric wasn't paying to much attention. He was looking down at the crowed and had found the the people he saw earlier. He should have guessed Sofia would invite his parents. He shouldn't have been so surprised.

Turning back to King Roland Cedric began to listen. "Now, I shall hand the Best Steward of the Year award to Enchantia's very own Bailywick." When he looked at the man next to him Cedric saw Bailywick become shocked "Well are you going to go get your award or am I going to have to keep it?" Cedric asked smirking making the steward come back to reality at his words and went to get his award.

When Bailywick took his place beside Cedric again King Roland was about to hand the last award out. "Our last award is Sorcerer of the Year." Cedric rolled his eyes as he began to guess that his father or Graylock would be that candidate.

When King Roland was handed the award by the Sorcerer council judges. He faced the crowed again. "This year's Sorcerer of the Year is Cedric the Sensational!"

As Cedric walked past Sofia they looked at each other in the eye as everything went in slow motion. When he was handed the award he found not only Sofia next to him but as well as his parents and his rival Graylock around him out of no where. "I can't believe it..." The sorcerer looked down at his apprentice and saw the devious side show, "So that's...what my apprentice...was doing."

The man couldn't believe what she had done. Bending down to her as the crowed clapped Cedric hugged her then looked at his King and said "Your Majesty... this is not the last award." The crowed gasped at his answer. "But how can that be?" Bailywick asked the Sorcerer. "There is one last award." Cedric answered as he pulled out his wand and conjured a spell to make an award appear in his hand. "Your Majesty, this award goes to Princess Sofia for being this year's Apprentice Of the Year as well as Princess of the Year!"

Sofia was shocked by her master's answer as the crowed then clapped for her. Looking up she smiled, hugged and said "We make the best team Mr. Cedric, thank you!"

_**A/N:** So how was my 40th story? Awards Night was the first idea that came to me as my next story and I guessed that was the best way to celebrate. I would like to thank those who have been reviewing my stories from the very beginning, I can't believe this is happening.. my 40th story! I have a few awards to hand out myself..._

_AquaTurqoise: Your Award is for making the best Sofia Stories. The best stories have been from you!_

_Sofia2015: Your Award is coming up with good ideas._

_Belco:Your Award is just being the best Reviewer!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
